


Survived By His Wife

by Asian_Aaron_Samuels



Series: The Ones We Leave Behind [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Micklicity, Smoakwave, kind of I don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_Aaron_Samuels/pseuds/Asian_Aaron_Samuels
Summary: Felicity goes on the Waverider to see her husband Mick. She thinks everyone's being cruel to her.





	Survived By His Wife

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I posted anything and I've had this in my Notes on my phone from when my buddy Rachel said something that "pissed" me off. Truthfully, I think she said something that was uncouth at two in the morning, so I retaliated like the little shit that I am by killing her fave. Don't give me that look, I'm petty like that. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Set somewhere in seasons two and three. Just go with it, babe.

Felicity didn't dare breathe, the lack of air only added to the angry red colour tinting her face. The nerve of these people. She thought they were all friends, acquaintances with zero intention of hurting each other at least.

"Felicity-" Sara started.

"Stop!" The younger blonde hissed. "You're lying. This is some weird, sick joke you guys are pulling because you've _clearly_ lost your minds from all the time travel." She turned to her ex. "Right, Ray?"

The aforementioned man took slow, quiet steps until he reached the irritated woman and placed his hands on her shoulders. Ray could feel her shaking so much he worried she'd give herself a headache.

"Felicity, we were on a mission to fix an anachronism when Mick got, uhh, separated from the rest of the team.. we couldn't find him and when we did, Damien Darhk was there and.."

She pushed him away hard enough that she crashed into Amaya from behind. The other woman steadied her with both hands on her back.

"You guys are a bunch of pricks, this is some mean joke and-and I'm not going to fall for it!" Felicity glared at the Legends. "Ray, you know about Cooper. How could you pull this kind of prank? What if someone did this to you after what happened to Anna?!"

"It's not a prank," Zari appeared at her elbow, eyes soft and understanding.

The blonde hacker ignored them, instead she marched over and grabbed Rip. Someone she didn't know, someone who wouldn't go on with this cruel farce.

"Hey, umm, Rip, sorry, former Captain Hunter, ca-an you take me to my husband? He's probably passed out in his quarters."

Solemnly, the Brit led Felicity through the Waverider past unlabeled doors and steel archways until they reached a sliding door with a blue light blinking beside it.

"Gideon, let us in."

"I don't believe that would be wise," the AI replied.

"Either you let me in, or I hack my way in. Your choice."

"Gideon, please," Rip asked again.

The doors opened silently like a whisper shortly after, allowing Felicity to stomp into the room. Goosebumps rose up on her skin like tiny mole burrows while her breath came out in a little cloud puff. Mick didn't like the cold, she couldn't possible be in his room. Actually, it couldn't be anyone's room. Not only was it as cold as a deep freezer, but the usual touches of her lover were absent. There was no bed with his house slippers aligned perfectly to where his feet would be when he swung his legs over the side. No workout equipment bought during late night Amazon shopping sprees. Not even the picture Donna gave him of Felicity in her wedding gown on under the Smoak family chuppah with Lisa. Just a bunch of advanced technology that Felicity would've salivated over under different circumstances.

She whipped around to level a harsh glare at Rip who cast his gaze down. "For the last time, where is my husband?"

Rip moved past her to an odd pod shaped machine in the center of the room. He placed his hand gently on the glass surface and it pulled back. Felicity inched closer to peer over the side of the machine, dread suddenly pooled in her stomach as her indignation disappeared. It couldn't be him. That wasn't him. This prank was going too far. But when her legs bumped against the side of the pod, the weight of everything her friends told her when she boarded the ship crashed down on her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh God," Felicity cried out, voice high pitched and completely unrecognizable to her own ears.

"We wanted to bring him home to you and your family," Rip whispered. "Your husband deserves a proper burial."

The blonde brought a trembling hand up to touch the ice cold skin of Mick's face. She traced the wrinkles of his forehead and swiped the tip of her finger along the curve of his eyelashes. There was no need to look further down to see the plain gold band on his finger, but hers caught the light. The stolen diamonds glittered like Mick's eyes when she said she'd marry him.

Felicity pressed her lips together, trying in vain not to let out the wail threatening to escape. This couldn't be her reality. This couldn't be the right timeline. What had Barry done this time?

Someone wrapped their arms around her, and like that she couldn't take it anymore. These were the wrong arms, this wasn't the person she wanted holding her. Supporting her, keeping her world from falling off its axis. She couldn't take it anymore. Her legs gave out as she let out an ugly sob that turned into brassy screams. Felicity cried until she was dragged away by the mysterious person, Sara. She howled, kicked, and screamed all the way to a chair in the Medbay where the taller woman held her down so Gideon could administer a sedative to control her hysteria.

By the time the drug took affect, Ray, Martin, and Rip joined the two blondes. The head of the Time Bureau offered a few words of comfort while Ray took her hands in his before telling Felicity that he would be taking time off as a Legend to help her through her loss. On the professor's part, he offered his assistance in prayer when she was ready, and asked her if she and Mick had an interfaith marriage or if the latter had converted. She knew they were just trying to help because they were good people and great friends, but their words fell on deaf ears as each mention of Mick brought on memories shortly followed by a fresh wave of tears. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut in the hopes that the vivid images projected in her head would disappear. Her mind went black when she fully succumbed to the sedative and fell asleep curled up in Ray's lap with Sara against her back.

She dreamed about the future she used to have with Mick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely little birdies! Hope I broke your Mick/Smoakwave lovin' hearts. If not, I didn't do my job right. Oh well, there's always next time. *laughs wickedly* 
> 
> Well, it's time for me to say adieu. As per usual, be good, hope you students do well in school, those of you who work please try not to get fired, and what the fuck, all hail Beebo. 
> 
> All my love,  
> Robin~


End file.
